The Master's Back
by RPFarseer
Summary: After the banishment of Sounga into the Netherworl, Inutaisho's soul finally could rest. 500 years later his soul is reincarnated and he jumps at the chance to help his son's


**The Master's Back**

**By Farseer**

**Summary**: After the banishment of the Sounga into the Netherworld, InuTaisho's soul was able to find peace in the afterlife. Five hundred years later his soul was reincarnated in the most unlikely of persons.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in the story.

**Higurashi Shrine**

'That sword, the Sounga, it seemed so familiar. It was almost like I seen it before. Oh, I hope Kagome is going to be ok. I have a bad feeling about that sword.' The figuring was thinking to himself has a looked at toward well that resided at their shrine.

"Souta what's the matter?" asked a woman who a just entered his bedroom.

"Nothing Mom just thinking… I hope Kagome is going to be O.K. I know it has only been one day…but oh never mind I'm going to bed early I worrying to much."

"Ok just get a good night sleep." Mrs. Higurashi kissed Souta on the forehead and walked out of the room.

Souta crawled into the covers and wished his mother good night. 'I just wish I knew what this weird feeling is.' After that last thought, Souta was soon asleep.

**Souta's Dream**

Looking out from the swirling energy the man looks at his to sons.

"Sesshomaru… Inuyasha… you have finally found the answer. With this, Sounga has been sealed forever in the netherworld. I have nothing more to teach you." The man… no, the Great Dog Demon, InuTaisho said to his two sons.

"Father wait…" said the one son looking towards him in awe, while the other just look on in cold indifference.

InuTaisho looked towards both sons once more before he turned and teleported back to the well, but just before he left he heard the elder of the two whisper one last thing "Father". After hearing, that InuTaisho disappeared from the battle field and reappeared in front of an old well. "I will see you again, my two sons." Though no one heard this, he felt he had to say just so he could hear his own voice once again. With this InuTaisho jumped into well.

**End Dream**

Souta jumped awake to find his covers kick off and the window open. 'I'm lucky I didn't ketch a cold.' Souta then turned his attention toward the dream that he just had. 'It seemed so real. It was like I was InuTaisho, like that could ever happen." Souta then thought he heard voices down stairs. Quickly getting dressed he headed downstairs to see what the commotion was about.

"Inuyasha you can't have Ramen for breakfast."

"mm… I don't see why I can't."

"It's not a breakfast food"

"What ever."

"Err… Sit boy!"

Souta turned into the kitchen to see his sister and Inuyasha fighting as usual. "Why do you two always fight?" asked Souta once a looked at the situation.

"We don't always fight." Kagome said.

"Uh… well what happened with the Sounga."

"We put that piece of shit in its place, that's what we did." Inuyasha decide to say his piece before Kogame could tell anything.

"Sit Boy!"

"Ouch… why did you do that you wench!"

"Don't use such fowl language in front of my brother. Souta, it was amazing, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru…"

"I could have destroyed thing without his help"

"Sit, anyway they worked together and they managed to overpower the Sounga when it opened a portal to the netherworld. Once the sword was thrown in, your not going to believe this but, Inuyasha father appeared."

At this Souta who was only half listening while he focused on making his breakfast, turned around so fast it would have made any ones head spin. "He appeared!"

"Yeah he appeared but why does that shock you, Souta."

"Oh nothing, I just had a dream last night, but let me guess once he appeared mention he mentioned something about that you have learned his finally lesson."

Inuyasha was the one to answer "Yeah he did."

Souta looked at the clock "Hey Kagome, are you going to school today?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Because you are about to be late."

Kagome looked to see if Souta was lying or not. Then with a screeched, she grabbed her bag and ran out the door.

"Hey Kagome! Wait for me!" Inuyasha quickly followed her but when he got up he did not realized that he had dropped the Tetsuiga.

"Hey Inuyasha you dropped your sword… oh well he's already gone." Souta walked over to the Tetsuiga, 'So this is the Tetsuiga.' Souta reached down and grabbed the sword, but when he touched the scabbard, it seemed to pulse with life. 'What's this?' Souta then grabbed his head as pain shot through his brain. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" With a final scream Souta, blacked out.

**15 Minutes later**

When Souta awoke, He remembered everything about his past life, has InuTaisho. Nevertheless, what shocked the newly resurrected lord was that he could feel all of his previous power flowing through his veins. 'I feel great; it's good to be back to my old self.' InuTaisho quickly hid his power using his new knowledge and prepared to head to school. 'Demon or not I better get ready; I don't need Kagome to get suspicious. After school I will see what I can do to get that blasted well working for me and go see Totosai about a new sword.


End file.
